


Reading

by Sky__4__Forever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reading, Reading Aloud, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky__4__Forever/pseuds/Sky__4__Forever
Summary: Y/N and Peter cuddle up with a book together
Relationships: Peter Pan (Once Upon A Time)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Reading

_Lucy's eyes narrowed as she studied the scene around her. Her chances were slim, but if Tracy was in trouble, she was going to do everything in her power to stop the bullies._

_"Hey! Back off, Marcus!" She yelled and put herself between Marcus and Tracy._

_Marcus chuckled and looked her up and down. "And what are you going to do about it?"_

_"You better hope you don't find out!" She snarled. It was an empty threat, she was a small, nerdy kid and Marcus was the football star. If it came down to a fight, Lucy was certain she was going to go to the hospital._

_"Oh yeah?" he taunted with that ugly, contorted face, "Let's see!" He swung his fist and it connected with Lucy's jaw. Blood filled her mouth and her teeth stained red. How was she going to get out of this?_

I was completely enveloped in the story, a tale of friendship, bullies, fights, and determination. What was going to happen? Was Marcus going to hurt Lucy?

So of course, right when the story was getting good, Peter came in and sat down next to me, forcing me away from my book.

"What do you want?" I glared at him, long and hard.

"Woah," he laughed, "why are you so angry?"

I crossly replied, "I'm reading, dimwit."

He looked at the book and examined the cover. Couldn't he take a hint? No, I love him, but my boyfriend cannot take any sort of hint.

"Believe? What's it about?" He asked.

"Two girls named Lucy and Tracy are trying to take down the tyranny of the 'jocks'. They want to break down the boundaries between students and stop all the separation, but the bullies in the story don't like them or their mission. Tracy has been bullied for years, but Lucy stood up from her. It's realistic fiction, and I'm not very far in, but I think it will end well."

"Who's the author?"

"Rachel Stooge."

"Uh... okay. Odd last name." He reconsidered the book, scanning the faces on the cover.

"Do you want to read it?" I offered.

A grin crept over his face. "Sure."

"Then come here, I'll start reading it to you from the beginning. 'Lucy looked up at the giant school and grimaced. First days were never fun, particularly in high school but they were inevitable for Lucy's constantly moving family...'"


End file.
